User talk:Dolphanatic
Welcome! Congratulations on starting Blasterball Wiki! It's a brand new project, so it needs a lot of love. Here are five tips to make your wiki great. * It's all yours right now -- enjoy it! Once your wiki takes off, lots of people will read what you write. Right now, nobody's looking over your shoulder yet, so feel free to try things out and make mistakes. * Make lots of short pages! The hardest thing about writing is looking at a blank page and not knowing where to start. It's a lot easier once you write down your first couple sentences. So take a deep breath, and jump in -- make ten really short pages, one right after another. Once you've started, you can build the pages up slowly, adding a little bit at a time. * Link your pages together! Links help you and your readers get from one page to another, so whenever you mention the subject of another page, use the "Add a Link" button to make a link to that page. You should also use the front page to link to all of the most important pages on your wiki. Describe what your wiki is about on the main page, and include links to help your readers find their way around. * Add pictures! A well-chosen picture can make a bland wiki page come to life. When you're writing a page, use the "Add a Picture" button to upload a picture from your computer onto the page. * When you're ready -- tell your friends! Once you've started a bunch of pages, linked them together and added some pictures, you'll be ready to start showing off your wiki to the world. You probably know people who are interested in the same thing that you are, so tell your friends to check out your new site. Those are your first readers and potential contributors, so give them lots of encouragement. A good way to stay up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia is to visit our Staff blog. If at any time you get stuck, feel free to write to us through our -- we're happy to help! Have fun! -- Sannse Wikia CSS Ok, can you start by adding a } at the very end? You seem to have forgotten to close the section there. This causes the CSS to be invalid, and it doesn't seem to be applying the CSS at all. Now I don't know if this'll fix everything, but it's definitely going to help. - Tjcool007 (Talk) 09:22, July 28, 2011 (UTC) :Wow, Why didn't I notice that! Thanks, but the images still won't work, sadly. : ::There's another one (at the top under "/* Enhances avatars */") - Tjcool007 (Talk) 20:07, July 28, 2011 (UTC) :::Yep, by adding the missing }, you made the CSS valid again, so it now works. We still need to fix the backgrounds, but that's pretty easy: :::#Find .WikiaPage (around the middle) and replace it by .WikiaPageBackground. You'll probably need to add an !important as well ( right before the ; ) :::#For the body, the URL to the image is broken. I think you still use an old image. Update that link and the background should work. This link should do: http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20110721231027/blasterball/images/8/8d/Wiki-background.JPG :::- Tjcool007 (Talk) 20:33, July 28, 2011 (UTC) ::::No problem. If something ever breaks again, feel free to leave me a message :) - Tjcool007 (Talk) 20:57, July 28, 2011 (UTC) Hi :) Hey there! Thanks for the warm welcome! Also, my apologies for replying so late. -.- Anyway, thanks so much for founding this wiki. I am such a huge fan of the blasterball series. :D And it's an awesome thing for tjcool to come help out with the css issues. And yeah, this wikia could totally be more helpful than the instruction manual thingies that come with the game. ~_~ Well, this wiki has potential, and hopefully it'll get some more attention. Wiiboy4ever 04:49, August 6, 2011 (UTC) Hi, I was wondering if you still ocasionally come here every once in a while. I was also wondering if I could gain Moderation privelages to the BlasterBall Wiki. Just thought I'd ask, even if you were last active here at around 2016 or so. I was formerlly known as "Lorenzsandi123" but changed my name some years back.teh_supar_hackr (talk) 07:55, December 26, 2019 (UTC) :What I would have that would require gaining moderator priveladges is having editing skills that will make the site presentable, and clearly layed out with consistancy. I've noticed that the critters for the game have their own page each, so I was thinking of putting all of the critters into one page like what I did with the power-ups. The guardians can maybe have their own page each, seeing as they're bosses, while critters are basic enemies that aren't as notable. I'd also maintain the wiki, fixing things like false info and broken links and adding or removing those messages that appear on top of a category of an article saying something like "this article is a stub" and that kind of stuff. I also think a moderator should respect the user or editor, kindly reminding them of the rules if they are new or if they have not known about a rule or two. After that, if that user still seems to be disobeying the rules on purpose after reminding them a few times, I'll give them a warning based on what they did that violated the rules and how many times they did it after knowing the rule. Sorry if thistopic tended to drone on, but that's because I tend to be horrible with my explainations (that and my lack of sleep at this moment). I hope you see this. I'll talk to you later.teh_supar_hackr (talk) 11:50, December 27, 2019 (UTC) I have two questions. Firstlly I was wondering if I could add a link on the home page to the wiki to the mods section to show off the fan's work they've done through modding? Secondlly I was wondering if I could add a new question to the poll. Lastlly I was wondering if I could put a link on the homepage that would link to this Discord server I found that's somewhat active that's for archiving hard to find WildTangent things?teh_supar_hackr (talk) 06:52, December 31, 2019 (UTC)